Please Wake Up
by ZEKI FOR LIFE
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing the Nordic 5 with possibly eventual DenNor, nya.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first attempt at writing the Nordic 5 with some DenNor eventually, nya :) please be nice!**

For as long as Lukas Bondevik could remember his parents never stopped fighting. Now, finally, shortly after Lukas had turned seventeen his parents announced they were getting a divorce. Lukas was snapped out of his thoughts when his fifteen year old brother, Emil, tugged on his sleeve, motioning upstairs, away from their parents. Lukas nodded and the duo went up to the older's room.

They sat/laid on Lukas' bed, staring headphones and watching YouTube videos, trying to distract themselves from the loud noises downstairs, both the yelling and the sound of stuff being broken by their father. The sound of glass being shattered is heard and it makes Emil jump, Lukas pulled him into a hug moments later. A phone rang, the sound causing the two to startle again, Lukas reached over and looked at the caller ID, it was his best friend since childhood, Mathias Køhler. Lukas declined the call and, after turning his phone on silent, sent a text saying he couldn't speak but if Matthias needed to talk, to text him.

 _ **Matthias: it's nothing important, I just kinda sorta got this really weird feeling that I should probably check up on you and Emil.**_

 _ **Lukas: we're fine, Emil and I just really need to be quiet right now.**_

 ** _Tino: Lukas are you and Emil alright?!_**

 ** _Lukas: yes we're fine._**

 ** _Berwald: you and Emil okay?_**

 ** _Lukas: yes we're okay._**

Lukas appreciated his friends' concern but wondered how all three of them had sensed that Emil and him needed to be checked up on. The sound of the front door slamming shut snapped Lukas out of his pondering, and made Emil let out a low, scared squeak beside him. Lukas hugged his little brother closer as they heard foot steps approached Lukas' door, their was a pause and then a soft, hesitant knock.

Lukas got up cautiously, telling Emil to 'get under the blankets and hide' with his eyes as he walked across the room to the door, opened it just a crack and saw their mother standing there with a black eye. She smiled at her son as she stepped in the room, saw the mound of blankets other known as Emil, laughing lightly. As soon as Emil heard that laugh he knew it'd be safe to come out.

"Lukas take Emil and go stay with a friend tonight, just in case _he_ comes back drunk..." Their mom instructed the oldest. Lukas nodded, and sent a text to Mathias, asking of Emil and him could say the night, he got an answer two seconds later that said yes with at least ten smiley faces. Lukas smiled softly at this and nodded to Emil.

The two brothers headed off into the dark, moonless autumn night they didn't get far before a speeding car was seconds away from them, not having much time to think, Lukas threw himself in front of Emil, letting the car hit him first to ensure that his brother would be the least injured.


	2. Chapter 2

**This takes place a couple of days after the events of chapter 1, nya! I'd like to say thank you to maryranstadler1, Cone of Depression, and a guest by the name of Chrysanthemum19 for being the first three to review!**

Emil opened his eyes, slightly dazed, seeing what looked like a hospital room all around him, how had he gotten here again? He tried to move his leg but stopped when a jolt of pain went through him. The door opened and Emil saw that it was Mathias, Berwald and Tino, the latter of the three had tears in his beautiful violet eyes, the first was crying as well, and the second looked very upset. Before Emil knew what was happening, Tino was hugging him tightly, later to be joined by Mathias and even Berwald, who to be fair was partially using it as an excuse to give Tino a hug... Who just so happened to be his long time crush.

Emil's thoughts were becoming clearer and clearer by the minute and he felt like something, or someone was missing from this picture, it hit him then and he asked where Lukas was. The other three stopped hugging him and looked at each other, and that look made Emil gulp and dread the answer.

"The thing is..." Mathias began uneasily.

"Um, Lukas is..." Tino continued looking crushed.

"He's in a coma, had several broken bones and the doctors don't know when he's wakin' up." Berwald finished bravely, but deep in his eyes you could see he was just as crushed as Tino was so you can't really fault him for using this as another excuse to hug the one he loved, who had went back to sobbing. "They say 'e's lucky he didn't die..."

Emil nodded but looked like he was about to start having a panic attack. It seemed like Emil's lungs couldn't get enough air so he started to breath in and out a little too quickly. The concerned looks on his friends' faces and his vision darkening, told him he'd better slow his breathing a little, as he gasped slowly his vision began to get less dark as he finally calmed down a little bit.

Emil only calmed down for a second though seeing he began to worry about what would happen at the house now that his big brother was unable to protect him. The Danish boy must have figured out Emil's thoughts because Mathis's next sentence made the half Icelandic boy much more relaxed.

"I think your mom is going to have you stay with an old acquaintance of her's while Lukas is staying here." The usually happy, cheerful band looked down sadly.

A few days later Emil was released from the hospital after they had made sure he didn't have any other injuries.

He arrived at a giant house/restaurant. The silver haired teen walked up to the front door and opened it.

"Excuse me sir, but like, we don't open until lunch time." Said a brown haired teen around Emil's age from behind to counter.

"Oh, um, sorry. I'm not here to order food... My name is Emil Steilsson, my mom told me I would be staying with an old acquaintance of her's, someone named Wang Yao." Emil replied uncomfortably, looking everywhere but at the good looking Asian in front of him.

Another man peeked around the corner, "your Camilla's son, aru?" Emil nodded. "Welcome! Please follow me to your room." The long haired man started walking and Emil hobbled after him as fast as he could on crutches, gulping when he saw the long staircase before him.

Emil flinched when arm made its way around his shoulder. He looked over rapidly, fear visibly in those violet orbs, calming a little when he saw it was only the boy from behind the counter.

"Dude it's, like, okay. I'm not going to hurt you. My name's Leon by the way, we're actually going to be roommates from now on." The other boy said, smiling at Emil as he helped him up the stairs.

When they got up to the room Emil and Leon would be sharing, the half Icelandic boy's stuff was already there, waiting to be unpacked. Leon eased Emil onto a sitting position on the bed to the left in the room.

"Alright, well I leave you to, like, unpack and stuff." Leon turned toward the door, "call me if you need anything, I'll be downstairs." And with that he left.

Emil opened the first bag, discovering the stuffed puffin toy Lukas had won at a fair for him when the latter was eight, and also discovering tears making there way down his cheeks, this was the first time he had let himself cry over what had happened and the state his brother was in. He wiped them away shortly after before putting his clothes in the dresser beside his bed.

At around noon, Leon came into the room with two plates of something with noodles that smelled delicious and Emil's stomach growled, making him blush when Leon smirked at this.

That night when Leon and everyone else was asleep, Emil was under his blanket with his phone, looking at pictures of him and Lukas, texting Mathias, Berwald, and Tino, as well as his mother on how Lukas was doing, and crying.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is a tad bit different, nya. It's Lukas' POV (third person perspective though) and I tried something a little different so you'll have to tell me how it was x3**

 _A two year old Lukas was hiding under his bed when his very pregnant mother entered the room and peeked under the bed, smiling when she saw him, holding out a hand to him. When Lukas was successfully out from underneath the bed and sitting on it with his mom, he wrapped his little arms around her middle and smiled happily as she stroked his short blond locks._

 _His unborn little brother gave a little kick and made Lukas smile wider, he could hardly wait to meet the little one. He felt none of the typical jealousness a young child usually experiences when a younger sibling is to be born, he felt nothing but excitement, finally, finally he'd have the little brother he had always wanted._

 _A month later Lukas' mother gave birth to an adorable little baby boy with violet eyes. And when their mom went back to work, it was Lukas who took care of the little baby._

 _At the age of five months old Emil spoke his first two words 'bi bro...ter'. And made Lukas cry happy tears. By Emil's first birthday he could say little sentences, his favorite being 'Emi love big broter' to which Lukas would always reply that big brother loved Emil too._

 _Their mother would often watch them just to smile, especially after a fight with her husband._

 **So... What did you think, nya? All of Lukas' chapters will be like this one :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thus time it's Mathias, nya. My goal is to keep switching POVs between Emil, Lukas, Mathias, Berwald, Tino, and Leon (not always in that order of course) but we'll see how it works out :)**

Mathias was sitting in his room staring at the wall and contemplating why the universe was so unfair that the nicest person he knew would wind up in a coma and not be able to be there for his brother. He wondered if Emil was doing okay at the acquaintance's house, we're they treating him right? Was he getting enough to eat? Was he happy there?

Mathias' phone buzzed and it was Emil! The Danish boy answered quickly, a million questions flying around his head similar to the ones he had just been thinking.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mathias, I was wondering if I could come stay the night for about a week, cause Leon's cousin is coming back from Japan and is going to be staying awhile." The half Icelandic boy explained.

"Leon?" Mathias asked at the unfamiliar name.

"Yeah he's related to my host, he's also my roommate, but don't worry he's cool." Emil replied.

"Uh, sure you can stay, my parents are away on business so I don't think they'd mind if a friend I consider as my little brother stayed over." Mathias smiled.

"Maybe you can make me your actual brother when Lukas wakes up." Emil's voice was light and teasing.

"I don't think Lukas would allow my parents to adopt you." Mathias replied obliviously. Emil's side was quiet, he was probably wearing a 'really' look on his face. It clicked in the blond's brain then, "oh, um, I don't know we'll see?"

"Alright I'll be over in an hour." Emil giggled and then hung up.

He lowered his phone and sighed, would Lukas ever wake up? And if he did... Would Mathias ever have the courage to tell him what he had kept secret for so long? These questions were for another time, for now he needed to go out and buy some ingredients for dinner for the next seven days.

As Mathias shopped he pondered whether or not he should tell Emil an interesting bit of news involving the person who hit Lukas and him. He resolved to just swing how everything went and either tell him or not.

When Mathias arrived home, he saw Emil leaning against the house with his usual impatience.

"Took you long enough, I've been waiting out here,in the cold, for an hour." Emil complained as the two entered the living room. Mathias just chuckled and the two continued onward.

Later on that night while watching a comedy movie, Emil was texting Leon who was having a hectic day and needed some comforting words from his friend. Mathias felt the guilt of not telling Emil about the drunk driver, so he left the room and went to text Berwald and Tino.

 _ **Mathias: Hey guys, can you come stay over at my place for a couple nights and help me tell Emil about you know who?**_

 _ **Berwald: What time do you need me? I can come over in a minute.**_

 _ **Tino: Of course we'll help, Su-san could you come pick me up? A relative is using the car.**_

 _ **Berwald: 'Course** **älskade, I'll be over in a minute.**_

 _ **Tino: Ä** **lskade?**_

 _ **Berwald: Oops stupid auto-correct, I meant Tino.**_

Mathias let out a deep breath before reentering the living room to find Emil peering at him from the couch, Mathias forced a smile as he sat back down.

Soon very soon Emil would hear something he had the right to know, and afterwards he would be either be extremely pissed or completely crushed, there would be no inbetween with this.

 **Okay so just something you might want to know älskade means something like treasure, sweetheart, sweetie, honey, darling, dearest, love and beloved in Swedish according to I** **nterglot (which is a translation dictionary so it could be false). Do you guys think Berwald actually meant what he said, or was it auto-correct like he claims, nya? Also who do you think hit Lukas and Emil? Please leave your responses in either review, or you can always PM me :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tino's third person POV is this chapter**

Tino sat on his front steps waiting for Berwald to come pick him up. He wonder if Berwald had really meant to say älskade... It was suspicious that 'Tino' would be auto-corrected to 'älskade' in the first place. Don't jump to conclusions people, Tino actually had feelings for the other blond... As a friend of course... Though perhaps it's more than friendship. Tino huffed, all these thoughts about his feelings were confusing and frustrating! He liked Berwald as a friend, yes... But the taller boy also had a way of making his heart beat a little faster.

While Tino was dealing with this internal turmoil, Berwald had parked his car to the side of the road and had walked up and was now waiting to be noticed by the shorter boy.

Tino finally looked up and jumped when he saw the bespectacled boy.

"Uh, oh, Su-san have you been waiting long?" The violet eyed boy asked, the taller shook his head, "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought."

"'Bout Lukas?" Berwald said more than asked, which Tino just nodded, even if it wasn't true.

They got into the blue eyed boy's car and began to drive.

 **I know this chapter was short, but I want to do Berwald's next and I don't want to do the exact same event just through Berwald's eyes because that would be too repetitive. Also sorry if Tino was a little confusing in the chapter, he going through a lot you like trying to deny his romantic feeling for his friend cuz he doesn't want to lose their friendship.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Berwald third person POV, enjoy guy!**

Berwald was getting in his car when he got a text from Tino.

 _ **Tino: Älskade?**_

Berwald's heart was pounding out of his chest. Was Tino calling him älskade?! Then he scrolled up and his heart dropped, he had subconsciously called his friend/secret crush 'älskade' instead of 'Tino'.

 _ **Berwald: Oops stupid auto-correct, I meant Tino.**_

Breaks art his phone down as he began driving. His mind was so preoccupied with how his subconscious had made him call Tino by what he called him in his mind, that he didn't stop at the Stop sign and drove through an intersection without looking.

He arrived at Tino's shockingly fast (thanks to his mildly reckless driving). He parked to the side of the road and walked up to the front step, finding the shorter blond sitting with a face look on his face. Berwald gulped, was Tino's mind spinning for the same reason his was? Was he trying to come up with a nice way of saying that he didn't want to be friends anymore?

Tino looked up and jumped when he saw Berwald.

"Uh, oh, Su-san have you been waiting long?" The violet eyed boy asked, and though it was a lie, the taller shook his head. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought."

"Bout Lukas?" Berwald said more than asked, his heart beat rated in his ears. Tino nodded, whether he was telling the truth was up for debate.

They walked up to Berwald's car, and if this had been a cliché romance movie, the blue eyed boy would have held the door open for the one he had feelings for, but because this was real life, Tino got in and Berwald started driving to Mathias' house.

It was an awkward, silent ride to the loud blond's place. When they entered the home, the first thing they noticed was the fact that Emil was laughing while texting, Berwald and Tino both raised an eyebrow, that was new. Emil typically didn't make friends easily because if his odd hair and reserved personality.

Emil's violet eyes met with Berwald's blue ones, no doubt seeing something in those near impossible to read irises. His eyes then landed on Tino and he knew it was something serious, setting his phone down, all previous traces of humor gone.

"Emil..." Mathias started.

"We found out the identity of the drunk driver who hit you and Lukas... Your mom didn't want you to know... But you deserve to know." Tino said, sounding glum.

"Driver was your father. He's broken his legs, arms and hip." Berwald finished.

Emil excused himself, but Berwald had seen the pain, anger and sadness that was barely visible in his eyes.

After about thirty minutes, a motorcycle was heard leaving and quickly.

 **What do you guys think happened after thirty minutes, nya?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Leon third person POV**

Leon was sitting on his bed when his phone buzzed, he smiled to himself, knowing it was the half Icelandic boy he had become friends with. His smile faded when he read what it said.

 _ **Emil: come pick me up, don't ask why. I'll text you the directions.**_

 _ **Leon: K. I'll be there in like, a minute.**_

The Asian boy jumped up, put on his leather jacket and was out the door ready to go pick up the silverette on his motorcycle, thankfully he always kept a second helmet with him. He pulled up to a nice house and saw Emil waiting for him around the house, he tossed him a helmet and the purple eyed boy hopped on, wrapping his arms securely around the other's waist.

"Where to?"

"The hospital. I need to se my brother."

"Aren't visiting hours like, over?"

"No, we'll just have to get 'visitor' badges." Leon just nodded and started driving toward the hospital.

When they arrived there, Leon parked his vehicle in a spot by the door. They hurried inside to the front desk. After they received their Victor badges, they walked to Lukas' room and Emil asked Leon to wait outside, which he did.

Emil was in the room for an awful long time before he appeared next to Leon, eyes red from crying. Leon instinctively reached up and cupped the silverette's cheek, stroking it softly, trying to calm the other. It worked because Emil smiled gently in return and leaned into his touch.

"Do you wanna, like, get out of here?" The brown haired teen inquired, lowering his arm back to his side. The violet eyed boy nodded his head somberly.

 **So do you guys wanna know what happened in Lukas' hospital room? What Emil said, nya?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, sorry I've been awhile, I've had a bit of writers' block for this fic, nya. Lukas' third person POV**

 _"Big brother… The person who hit you was our father… well your father…"_ Emil's words were distorted and it appeared as though Lukas was viewing his younger brother through a wall of water. Emil began to cry and Lukas was powerless to do anything to comfort the younger and it was driving him insane.

 _"I know it's silly of me to tell you these things when you probably can't even hear me."_ Emil said with a choked sob. Lukas numbly felt his younger brother embrace him, felt his tears falling and felt the same pain in his heart.

 _"Well I need to go now, goodbye."_ And with that he left, leaving Lukas all alone. It was times like this that Lukas needed Mathias, but he couldn't move nor talk so he just lie there.

 ** _Mathias… If you can hear me, come to my room. Who am I kidding, that'd only work in books and movies *sigh*_** Lukas thought as he watched his brother leave, feeling remorseful at not being able to be there for him.

 **I hope you guys liked it and aren't too pissed at me for not updating in a long ass time! What do ya think'll happen in the next chapter?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mathias' third person POV this time, nya!**

Mathias had this odd tugging in the back of his mind, as if Lukas was beckoning him to visit him. So that's the reason why he was driving to the hospital in the middle of the night.

He arrived just as two people on a motorcycle were leaving (one was suspiciously the same height as Emil), so he got their spot.

He walked into Lukas' room, the breath caught in his throat. It appeared as though he had been crying, even though that was impossible.

Mathias took a seat in the plastic chair beside the bed and took Lukas' hand in his. He scooted the chair closer and lie his head down on the pillow next to Lukas', staring at his unconscious face, wishing he'd wake up.

Soon Mathias fell asleep there in that uncomfortable position, his head lying next to Lukas' while the rest of his body was still sitting upright.

His dreams were melancholically sweet, like someone had crept into his mind and tinged the once pleasant memories with sadness, making them bitter-sweet. He dreamt mainly of the day that he first met Lukas.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello dear reader, nya! Damn its been a long ass time since I lasted updated! Sorry! School's been being a bitch and so has writers' block. Anyway here is chapter 10, its Tino's third person POV now.**

Tino was sitting on the couch, on the opposite side sat Berwald. Neither commented about the rather large awkward gap between them. Mathias came in from the kitchen and said something about going to the hospital, telling them to stay at the house.

Tino opened his mouth to say something, but his stomach growled before he could speak and it made him blush.

"Hungry?" Berwald asked, chuckling a little.

"Yeah." Tino giggled embarrassedly. The tall blond nodded and stood, walking to the kitchen, "um, Su-san? Where are you going?"

"'m goin' to cook for my wife." He replied.

"WIFE?!"

"I mean Tino, stupid autocorrect."

"AUTOCORRECT?! Su-san, this is a real life conversation, there's no texting invovled!"

Berwald looked blankly at Tino and said, "'m still goin' to go make food for my wife, Älskade." And then walked into the kitchen. Tino stood there dumbly for a few minutes before walking after Berwald to demand an explanation (though Tino had to admit he didn't mind much, he just wanted some clarification).

Tino entered the kitchen just in time to see Berwald putting on a pink frilly apron with a fryingpan in one hand and a spatula in the other, a sight that was both comical and felt oddly…Right to Tino…

Berwad got some eggs and bacon out of the fridge and put them in the pan, turning it on medium to start cooking.

"So we're having breakfast for dinner, Berbear?" Tino asked his friend, giving him a new pet name, causing the Swedish man to blush and nod, making the little Fin beam back at him.

They stood there like idiots for several minutes, the awkward gap between them still there, but it was shrinking little by little.

The mouth watering scent of bacon filled their nostrils and the sound of eggs crackling alerted them that dinner was ready.

Berwald got two plates down and got their food, placing the meal in front of Tino, going and sitting beside him before they began to eat.

When they finished eating, Berwald took their dishes to the kitchen and put them in the sink before going to go sit with Tino on the couch and watch TV. The awkward gap between them was practically nonexistent.

Tino scooted closer to Berwald, their shoulders touching slightly. Berwald noticed this and smiled, draping an arm around Tino's shoulder. Tino's face was burning and bright red, was this really happening?! This wasn't a dream?!

He turned his head just in time to have his lips captured by the other's. It was just a simple kiss, but it caused both to blush profusely, before connecting their lips in another simple press.

"I guess I should say this now, I like you, Su-san." The Fin beamed at the taller.

"… Like you too, Älskade…" Berwald mumbled in reply, as the two refocussed on the TV, smiles never leaving their faces.

And that's how the night continued for these lovestruck fools, with plenty of kisses, stolen glances and light pink blushes.

 **How was it? What should happen next, nya?**

 **Oh by the way, if any of you readers like BTS and ship Jikook/Kookmin, SOPE/Yoonseok, or Taejin I have written a fic called 'Forever and Always' on Archive of Our Own under the pen name ZekiForLife if you guys would like to check it out, if any of you do please leave a comment telling me that you heard about it through this fic :) thank you :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys so real quick before we start this chapter IdI'd just like to say, happy friendship anniversary maryranstadler1 ! I have a little surprise I snuck in here as a present for you, nya!**

 **Okay so this is Emil's third person POV, enjoy everyone!**

"Make a left up here and park." Emil instructed his Asian companion. Leon nodded and did as he was told, parking and getting off his motorcycle, taking off his helmet and looking over to see Emil doing the exact same thing.

They made their way over to a bench in the middle of the park. It was rather late at night so not a lot of people were out and about, just two other people - a blond German and a brunette Italian - who appeared to be on a date.

"So, like, do you wanna talk or…?" Leon trailed off .

Emil nodded and tears threatened to spill out of his eyes, "I feel as though I can trust you, so I think I can tell you." Emil took a deep breath. "My brother and I have different fathers. Our mother was married before and Lukas was the product of her first marriage, but unfortunately that man died when Lukas was still a newborn.

Then along came her current husband, at first he had a good paying job and he seemed to genuinely care about our mom. But he was a recovering alcoholic and one day he got fired from his job and went to a bar, coming home drunk… This happened while my mother was pregnant with me. My father was a very violent drunk and his main target was usually Lukas, but occasionally our mom or me would find ourselves in the path of his drunken fiery." Emil was in tears again, reliving the pain he went through was hard, but he believed that if Leon was going to be his friend (or possibly more than a friend, it all just depended), then he should tell him. Leon squeezeed Emil's shoulder reassuringly, bidding him continue, "and tonight my friends told me that it was _that man's_ sorry ass that put my big brother in the hospital in a coma that he'll probably never wake from." Emil sobbed into Leon's shoulder. When he finally calmed down, they were surrounded by silence.

That silence was shattered by two things, one was a shriek of delight folowed by a "of course I'll marry you, Ludwig! Ooooooooo and we can have pasta at our wedding reception!", and second by Emil's phone ringing. Said silverette answered.

"Hello? Mathias slow down. Uh huh. Okay, I'll be there in a minute." Emil got up and was quickly followed by Leon.

"What's going on?" The brunette asked as they approached his motorcycle.

"I need you to take me back to the hospital, Lukas is showing signs of waking up!"

 **Mwahaha cliffhanger for you xP anyway you guys should go check out maryranstadler1, she is amazing and a writer as well xD**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry that its taken awhile to updated, but I had finals and some personal stuff, nya…**

One minute Lukas was hearing the voices of Matthias, Berwald, Tino and Emil through the wall of water aand the next he was opening his eyes, feeling as though the brightness would blind him, and seeing all their faces. They all looked so shocked, come to think of it where was he? Lukas sat up, with some assistance from Matthias, and looked around the room, it was just your standard hospital room, nothing interesting. Wait! Hospital room?! What had happened?! Lukas' brain felt foggy and he shook his head to clear his fuzzy thoughts.

Emil couldn't hold it in any longer and hugged his brother tightly, tears streaming down his face. The other were soon to follow, Matthias' hug was longer and filled with a few more emotions than the others had. Emil saw the shy glance his brother and Matthias had shared and rolled his eyes, when would these two just say it alread?!

"When you get discharged I'll take you ho-I mean I'll take you to my place, your mom's been staying there while waiting for the divorce papers to go through." Matthias informed Lukas who still looked dazed as fuck.

"I'll be joining you in a couple days after that, I just want to spend a few more days with Leon." Emil stated hastily.

"Who's Leon?" Lukas asked, looking puzzled.

"You're soon to be brother-in-law." Matthias chuckled, mischievous glint in his eye.

Before Lukas could say or do anything a nurse came in and shooed everyone out, telling them Lukas needed to get some rest. Soon after his friends and brother left the blond fell asleep.


End file.
